


Titan Apocalypse

by orphan_account



Series: The Walking Dead [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, TWD/Attack On Titan, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Grimes was a police ofricer before it all happened, and the Titans ruled the world. [Modern SnK AU/SNK+TWD]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titan Apocalypse

  Bodies sat still and silent in the tree tops, almost as if they were lifeless. Although they were not, just tired and in need of a rest. And Rick knew that.

 The group had been through so much. Hiding, surviving,  _fighting._ The titans had unleashed their full fury on the group, not allowing them to sleep sometimes. But for the time being, in the tree tops of Alexandria Safe Zone, they were fine.

 Alexandria was like a lot of treehouses. It was a rich estate before, but now it was a hide out from the titans ravaging below. Sometimes a few would manage to sneak up the trees undetected, and almost kill someone. But that rarely happened. But it did hurt someone once. It put a shot through Carls eye, as someone tried to shoot the thing.

  But the safe zone was gone now. Burned to the ground, ravaged, dead. And only a few of the originals had managed to survive. Aaron, Eric, Douglas- a few more people. But somehow, someway, Rick had saved them all. Once again. And of course when they woke up, they would all owe him a thank you. 

   But for now, they slept. Carol snuggled up near Daryl, but Daryl was awake with his crossbow, fidiling with it. Carl and Judith slept with Patrick, Rosita with Abraham, Tara next to them, Glenn and Maggie nearby too. Eric and Aaron of course were cuddled up into each others arms. Even with everyone able to sleep across the platforms that were spared, they were all in arms length of each other. Basically they were sleeping together.

  But Rick wasnt sleeping. Wide awake, he stared down to the titans who walked aimlessly like zombies, some clawing at the spiked trees. There was no way any of them were coming up here right now. They were all too small, none above 7 Meters. But instead, the protective leader looked down on them with a deep hatred, watching, just making sure none of them could kill anymore.

 "Rick, get some sleep." Douglas' crisp voice pierced Ricks thoughts. "No." He replied simply.

  Douglas walked over to rick, putting an arm on his sholder. "They're not going to get up here right now. Go take a rest, you'll die without it." 

  Rick put his hands on his hips and looked down. "Okay." He sighed, taking one last glance down at the horrid creatures before turning around and going to the rest of his family. He walked over to Daryl, who still tweaked with his primary weapon. He sat down next to him, and let out a heavy breath. Daryl looked over for a moment. "Were okay ya' know," he muttered, putting his crossbow back down to his feet. "We're not dead." 

 Rick glanced over and nodded. "Yeah. I know." And of course he knew. They survived this long. They were the strongest people Rick had ever met. Stronger than him, he thought. They were family. Thay relied on each other, and without all of them, they wouldnt be able to do it. They may be broken, but at least they were broken together.

  Rick smiled for a moment. "You remember back at the prison...when the one walker [Note: they call the titans walkers] tried to eat the fence?" 

  Daryl looked over again. "Yeah. Dumbass." 

 Even though it was quick, Daryl iled for a moment.

 "You need to smile more. I think we all need to."

 "Everyones dying around us, dont ya' think smiling would make us crazy?"

 Rick said nothing, but the small barley visible smile remained on his face. Daryl closed his eyes, and leaned his head against the tree base behind him. Ricm moved closer to him, and did the same, falling into a deep sleep. 

 Besides, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Being a fan of TWD Comics, show, books....everything basically, i decided to crossover my favorite show and anime.
> 
> Dont know if ill ever add more chapters. [PRobally, but just in case its only a one chapter for the moment]


End file.
